witchgirlsfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Лорд Седрик
Лорд Седрик ''(англ. Lord Sedrik)'' - правая рука принца Фобоса и главнокомандующий армии Меридиана. Сериал 1 сезон По приказу Фобоса охотится за стражницами и, помимо этого, ищет пропавшую сестру принца. Действует под прикрытием владельца книжного магазина. Комикс 1 арка Сила Может менять своё обличие. Внешность В человеческом обличии имеет длинные золотистые волосы, собранные в хвост. Характер Хладнокровный. Отношения Фобос. Интересные факты * В сериале представлялся как ''Рик Хоффман, ''ибо действовал под прикрытием владельца книжного магазина Галерея |-|Человек (сериал)= Cedric telling Phobos about Caleb who blasted the wall in the castle and escaped.png|Седрик докладывает Фобосу о лазутчиках, которые устроили взрыв в замке. Cedric reporting to Phobos on the fact that Caleb is captured.png|Седрик отчитывается перед Фобосом о том, что лидер мятежников Калеб схвачен. Cedric as a human with a snake tail.jpeg|Седрик в облике человека с хвостом змея. Cedric starting to transform as Phobos sensed that the Heart of Kandrakar is in the castle.png|Седрик высовывает змеиное жало перед тем, как трансформироваться. Cedric reporting to Phobos on Caleb’s escape and Vathek’s betrayal.png|Седрик докладывает Фобосу о побеге Калеба и измене Ватека. Cedric suggest bringing Phobos the records about children born in Heatherfield.png|Седрик предлагает Фобосу найти сведения о его сестре в списках рождённых в Хитерфилде 12 лет назад. Cedric near portal in his human form s.1 ep.4.png|Седрик в человеческом облике стоит рядом с порталом. Cedric finding the papers he was looking for.png|Седрик находит бумаги, которые искал. Cedric’s first appearance as a bookseller Rick Hoffman.png|Первое появление Седрика в облике книготорговца. Cedric using magic sand to call Phobos.png|Седрик использует волшебный песок, чтобы связаться с Фобосом. Cedric introduces himself to Elyon and Cornelia as a bookseller Rick Hoffman.png|Седрик представляется Элион и Корнелии как Рик Хоффман. Phobos orders Cedric to separate the Guardians and attack them.png|Фобос приказывает Седрику разделить Стражниц и устранить их поодиночке. Cedric giving Phobos an idea how to trap Caleb.png|Седрик подаёт Фобосу идею, как заманить лидера мятежников в ловушку. Cedric explaining to Phobos why the lurdens didn't follow Caleb.png|Седрик обьясняет Фобосу, почему лурдены не смогли проследить за Калебом. Phobos asking Phobos to let him and his warriors go inside the painting and attack the Guardians.png|Седрик просит у Фобоса разрешение пройти внутрь картины через портал и отнять Сердце Кондракара у Стражниц. Cedric watching Elyon taking the Star of Threbe.png|Седрик наблюдает, как Элион забирает Звезду Трибы. Cedric doesn't want the Guardians to get their powers back.png|Седрик раздосадован, что Элион сняла с шеи Звезду Трибы, поскольку это вернёт Стражницам их силы. Elyon agrees to have a part-time job in Cedric’s book store.png|Элион принимает предложение Седрика подрабатывать в книжном магазине. Cedric telling Elyon that he is pleased to hear that she feels okay.png|Седрик говорит Элион, что ему приятно слышать, что у неё всё хорошо. Cedric suggesting holding the ceremony of amalgamation.png|Седрик предлагает Фобосу провести церемонию приобщения Элион. Cedric breaking into Elyon’s locker to steal the symbols of her body and mind.png|Седрик взламывает шкафчик Элион, чтобы украсть символы её ума и тела. Cedric promising Phobos to bring Elyon’s spirit.png|Седрик обещает Фобосу принести дух Элион к закату. Cedric stealing Elyon’s spirit.png|Седрик крадёт дух Элион. Phobos orders Cedric to bring Elyon to Meridian.png|Фобос приказывает Седрику перенести Элион на Меридиан. Cedric lying to Elyon that she shouldn’t touch the ancient book from Meridian because it's fragile.png|Седрик обманывает Элион, что волшебную книгу нельзя трогать, потому что она хрупкая. Cedric telling Elyon that one day she will have a chance to get away from her parents.png|Седрик говорит, что однажды Элион выдастся шанс покинуть своих родителей. Cedric searching for Elyon in the crowd with suspicion.png|Седрик выискивает Элион в толпе подозрительным взглядом. Cedric telling Elyon that he's gonna talk to her about something important.png|Седрик говорит Элион, что ему нужно ей кое-что рассказать. Caleb realizing that the bookseller is Lord Cedric’s disguise.png|Калеб понимает, что книготорговец Рик Хоффман – это лорд Седрик в человеческой форме. Cedric showing Elyon true identity of her Earth parents.jpeg|Седрик показывает Элион истинный облик её приёмных родителей. Cedric telling Alborn and Miriadel that Phobos is looking forward to seeing them again.png|Седрик говорит Алборну и Мирадей, что Фобос будет рад увидеть их снова. Cedric telling Elyon that she’s the true princess of Meridian.png|Седрик объясняет Элион, что она является законной принцессой Меридиана. Cedric is angry that Caleb and the Guardians interrupted him while revealing the true Elyon's background.png|Седрик разозлён, что Стражницы и Калеб застают его во время разговора с Элион. Cedric asking Elyon to use her powers against the Guardians.png|Седрик просит Элион выпустить силу и использовать её против Стражниц. Cedric taking Elyon's hand to run away together from Caleb and the Guardians.png|Седрик хватает Элион за руку, чтобы вместе убежать от Калеба и Стражниц. Cedric convincing Elyon to go to Meridian with him.png|Седрик убеждает Элион отправиться с ним на Меридиан. Cedric bringing Elyon to Meridian through the portal.jpeg|Седрик переносит Элион на Меридиан через портал. Cedric is happy that the Guardians have quarrels.png|Седрик рад, что между Стражницами разлад. Cedric sending the Mudslugs after the Guardians.png|Седрик отправляет слизней на поиски Стражниц. Cedric orders the archers to fire at the Guardians.png|Седрик приказывает своим воинам выпустить стрелы в Стражниц. Cedric turning the rebels into the transmarchers with the help of the Horn of Hypnose.png|Седрик использует рог Гипноса против отряда мятежников. Cedric realizing that the Horn of Hypnos was stolen.png|Седрик понимает, что рог Гипноса украли. Cedric telling Martin to give him the Horn of Hypnos.png|Седрик велит Мартину отдать ему рог Гипноса. Cedric turning Martin and Hay Lin into the transmarchers.png|Седрик превращает Мартина и Хай Лин в сноходцев. Cedric orders the transmarches to destroy the Guardians.png|Седрик приказывает сноходцам уничтожить Стражниц. Cedric laughing at the Guardians who have to fight against their zombie-friends.png|Седрик смеётся над Стражницами, которым придётся драть со своими друзьями. Cedric laughing at the Guardians who are surrounded by the transmarchers.png|Седрик смеётся над Стражницами, которых окружили сноходцы. Cedric is annoyed that the Horn of Hypnos is destroyed and he has to go back to Meridian.png|Седрик раздосадован, что рог Гипноса уничтожен, и ему придётся возвращаться в Меридиан ни с чем. Cedric suspecting that Akheton went out of the mines to warn somebody.png|Седрик подозревает, что Акетон ушёл из подводных шахт, чтобы рассказать Олдерну важную информацию. Cedric making excuses to furious Phobos for Vathek’s escape.png|Седрик оправдывается перед разъярённым Фобосом насчёт побега Ватека. Cedric telling Elyon goodbye before leaving to Cavigor.png|Седрик прощается с Элион перед тем, как отправиться в Кавигор за её земными родителями. Cedric realizing that something wrong is going on in Cavigor.png|Седрик понимает, что в Кавигоре происходит что-то не то. Cedric lying to Elyon that her Earth parents were captured by the rebels.png|Седрик обманывает Элион насчёт похищения её приёмных родителей мятежниками. Cedric apologizing to angry Phobos for not being able to locate the Infinite City.png|Седрик оправдывается перед рассерженным Фобосом из-за того, что не может обнаружить Заветный город. Cedric and Phobos watching the rebel army near the castle.png|Седрик и Фобос наблюдает за армией мятежников, которые окружили стены замка. Cedric getting Phobos’ order to be prepared for Elyon’s coronation.png|Фобос приказывает Седрику подготовить всё необходимое для церемонии коронации Элион. Phobos and Cedric scaring Elyon from behind.png|Фобос и Седрик пугают Элион своим неожиданным появлением сзади. Cedric and Miranda are given their true size back and released by Phobos.png|Седрик и Миранда освобождены Фобосом из заточения. Cedric telling the Guardians that he knows a nice spot where they can trap Nerissa.png|Седрик говорит, что знает подходящее место, где можно поймать Нериссу в ловушку. Cedric recalling the time when he nearly destroyed the Guardians in his bookshop.png|Седрик вспоминает «счастливые времена», когда чуть не погубил Стражниц в своём книжном магазине. |-|Змей (сериал)= Cedric in the opening.jpeg|Лицо Седрика в заставке. Cedric fighting with the Guardians in the opening.jpeg|Стражницы не пропускают Седрика через Завесу в заставке. Caleb running on Cedric’s tail in the opening.jpeg|Калеб бежит по хвосту Седрика в заставке. First appearance in the cartoon.png|Первое появление Седрика в мультсериале. Cedric finding Caleb.png|Седрик находит Калеба после долгого преследования. Cedric's face while chasing Caleb.png|Седрик гонится за Калебом. The Guardians seeing Cedric for the first time.png|Стражницы впервые видят Седрика. Hay Lin's picture of Cedric.png|Рисунок Седрика, нарисованный Хай Лин. Cedric telling Phobos he will have the Guardians for lunch.png|Седрик обещает Фобосу отведать Стражниц на обед. Cedric before throwing Caleb to the Abyss of Shadows.png|Седрик перед тем, как сбросить Калеба в Бездну Теней. Cedric threatening Vathek.png|Седрик угрожает Ватеку. Cedric orders his warriors to capture Caleb and the Guardians.png|Седрик приказывает своим воинам схватить Калеба и Стражниц. Cedric blames Raythor for stealing the key.png|Седрик обвиняет Рэйтора в том, что он украл ключ от оков. Cedric arriving to Heatherfield through the portal.png|Седрик прибывает в Хитерфилд через портал. Cedric hiding near the portal.png|Седрик прячется за углом здания возле портала. Cedric is surprised that Caleb dares to tease him.png|Седрика удивляет оклик Калеба. Cedric looking at the Guardians with malice and hate.png|Седрик злобно смотрит на Стражниц, которые осмелились напасть на него. Cedric with the parts of broken chandelier on him.png|Седрик с деталями разбитой люстры на теле. Cedric taking the papers with the information about those who were born in Heatherfield 12 years ago.png|Седрик забирает бумаги со списками рождённых в Хитерфилде 13 лет назад. Cedric likes Phobos' idea to go to the Earth in human form.png|Седрик получает приказ Фобоса отправиться на Землю в человеческом облике. Cedric telling Phobos that he has adopted the human identity.png|Седрик сообщает Фобосу, что он придумал, каким образом он внедрится в мир людей. Cedric is ready to change his appearance.png|Седрик перед тем, как начать превращение. Phobos orders Cedric to send out the Tracker after the Guardians and Caleb.png|Фобос приказывает Седрику отправить Охотника на поиски Калеба и Стражниц. Cedric gloating over Blank before capturing him.png|Седрик радостно ухмыляется перед тем, как схватить Бланка. Cedric demanding that Blank told him where Will is.png|Седрик требует, чтобы Бланк сказал ему, где Вилл. Cedric notices Will and Hay Lin in their Guardian forms.png|Седрик замечает Вилл и Хай Лин в облике Стражниц. Cedric telling Blank that he doesn't need him any more.png|Седрик говорит Бланку, что обойдётся и без него. Cedric understands that Phobos was right saying the Guardians are weaker when they are apart.png|Седрик убеждается, что Фобос был прав, говоря, что порознь Стражницы слабее. Defeated Cedric looking with hate at the Guardians and Caleb before retreating.png|Побеждённый Седрик с ненавистью смотрит на Стражниц и Калеба перед тем, как отступить. Cedric after breaking the raft drawn by Hay Lin.png|Седрик, сломав плот, который нарисовала Хай Лин. Cedric asking Will to give him the Heart of Kandrakar.png|Седрик просит Вилл отдать ему Сердце Кондракара. Defeated Cedric and his warriors laying together in the pile in front of the painting.png|Побеждённые Седрик и его воины лежат около портала. Cedric showing Phobos the Star of Threbe which the lurdens found in the mines.png|Седрик показывает Фобосу Звезду Трибы, которую лурдены откопали в шахтах. Cedric telling Phobos that he managed to make friends with Elyon.png|Седрик докладывает Фобосу, что смог завоевать доверие Элион. Cedric orders the lurdens to send the Larvek after Blank.png|Седрик приказывает лурденам пустить Ларвека в погоню за Бланком. Cedric and Phobos hear Elyon coming.png|Седрик и Фобос слышат шаги Элион. Cedric trying to attack the Guardians.png|Седрик пытается напасть на Стражниц. Cedric calling for the guards to help him fight with the Guardians.png|Седрик зовёт стражников на помощь. Cedric looking at the avalanche with fear.png|Седрик с ужасом смотрит на лавину, которая через мгновение накроет его. Cedric holding the Book of Secrets.png|Седрик держит Книгу Тайн, чтобы отнести её в библиотеку Фобоса. Cedric standing in Phobos' bath.png|Седрик стоит в ванной Фобоса. Phobos orders Cedric to kill the rebels’ bird who was spying in the castle.png|Седрик получает приказ Фобоса убить птицу-лазутчика, которую Калеб и Олдерн отправили в замок. Tied Cedric orders the transmarchers to attack Caleb through the fire.jpeg|Связанный лианами Корнелии, Седрик приказывает сноходцам продолжать наступать на Калеба, несмотря на огонь. Cedric seeing the Guardians flying away.jpeg|Седрик разозлён, что Стражницы, Калеб и Бланк улетели с поля битвы. Cedric orders the guards to flood the mines.png|Седрик приказывает стражникам затопить шахту. Cedric jumping out of water to capture Caleb.png|Седрик выпрыгивает из воды, чтобы наброситься на Калеба. Cedric asking the Whispers what price Vathek should pay for betrayal.png|Седрик спрашивает Шептунов, какое наказание должен понести Ватек за предательство. Cedric orders the guards to attack Caleb.png|Седрик приказывает стражникам наброситься на Калеба. Cedric is angry that Caleb destroyed the fallen tree which connected two edges of the gorge and managed to escape.png|Седрик раздосадован, что Калеб обрушил мост над пропастью и сбежал. Cedric telling captured Caleb that he will put to good use his strength and quickness.png|Седрик говорит пленённому Калебу, что он сумеет применить его силу и быстроту. Cedric watching how captured Caleb is put to work in the Hugong gorge.png|Седрик наблюдает, как пленного Калеба ведут на работы в каменоломню в ущелье Хугонг. Cedric asking the Cavigor guards where the Guardians are.png|Седрик спрашивает у гарнизона Кавигора, куда делись Стражницы. Cedric looking through the hole in the pile of stones.png|Седрик смотрит сквозь просвет в каменном завале. Cedric yelling before attacking Caleb the Guardians.png|Седрик ревёт перед тем, как наброситься на Калеба и Стражниц. Cedric asking Phobos if the rebels will try capturing the princess Elyon.png|Седрик спрашивает Фобоса, что делать, если мятежники попытаются схватить принцессу Элион. Cedric orders Gargoyle to destroy the well.png|Седрик приказывает Гаргойлю уничтожить колодец. Cedric spying after the rebel who enters the Infinite City.png|Седрик шпионит за мятежником, который входит в Заветный город. Cedric looking at Vathek just before attacking him.png|Седрик нападает на Ватека, который охраняет вход в Заветный город. Cedric promises Phobos that the troops will capture the Infinite City.png|Седрик обещает Фобосу захватить Заветный город. Cedric leading the army of guards and lurdens on the swamps.png|Седрик во главе отряда стражников и лурденов замечает Калеба и Бланка на болотах. Cedric notices the Guardians on the swamps.png|Седрик замечает Стражниц на болотах. Cedric is angry that his warriors can’t capture the Mage.png|Седрик недоволен, что его воины не могут схватить в плен Оракула. Cedric orders the captain of guards to go downstairs and find the Mage.png|Седрик приказывает капитану стражи спуститься на нижний уровень Заветного города. Cedric promises Phobos to punish the guards who were responsible for leaving the doors in the castle open.png|Седрик обещает Фобосу наказать стражников, которые оставили двери в замке открытыми. Cedric orders the guards to go on ice with the beasts.png|Седрик приказывает своим воинам переправиться через лёд. Cedric trying to catch the Heart of Kandrakar.png|Седрик пытается поймать Сердце Кондракара. Cedric intimidating Will into giving him the Heart of Kandrakar by the threat of hurting Matt.png|Седрик угрожает, что навредит Мэтту, если Вилл не отдаст ему Сердце Кондракара. Cedric announcing the beginning of the ceremony of Elyon's coronation.png|Седрик объявляет о начале церемонии коронации Элион. Cedric can't understand how the rebels broke into the castle without being seen.png|Седрик не может поверить в то, что мятежники пробрались в замок незамеченными. Cedric yelling before attacking Will, Taranee, Hay Lin, Matt and Blank.png|Седрик кричит перед тем, как атаковать Вилл, Тарани, Хай Лин, Мэтта и Бланка. Phobos is afraid of Phobos attacking him.jpeg|Седрик в ужасе и непонимании от того, что Фобос готовится использовать против него свою магию. Cedric in the form of a worm.png|Седрик в облике червяка. Cedric in the cell with Phobos.png|Седрик в одной клетке с Фобосом. Cedric in his worm form in the cell.jpeg|Седрик в заточении. Humiliated Cedric and Miranda in the prison.jpeg|Седрик и Миранда терпят наказание Фобоса в тюрьме. Cedric asking Phobos how long they have to tolerate all the foolishness being the Guardians' allies.png|Седрик спрашивает Фобоса, как долго ему придётся терпеть унижения и быть в союзе со Стражницами. Cedric standing with bound Will.png|Седрик держит Вилл, которую он обвил своим хвостом. Cedric and Miranda leading the lurdens’ troops.jpeg|Седрик и Миранда во главе отряда лурденов штурмуют замок Элион. Cedric eating rabbits in Hay Lin’s imagination.png|Седрик пожирает кроликов во сне Хай Лин. Cedric on Hay Lin’s painting.png|Изображение Седрика на картине Хай Лин. Cedric and Raythor hesitating before entering the Infinite City.png|Седрик и Рэйтор не понимают, как целое войско сможет попасть в Заветный город через узкий проход. Cedric leading Phobos’ army against the Guardians and the rebels.png|Седрик во главе армии Фобоса. Cedric argues that the Abyss of Shadows is the best punishment because Raythor himself proved that escape is possible.png|Седрик возражает Рэйтору, что бездна Теней - это лучшее наказание, поскольку оттуда можно сбежать. Cedric, Miranda, Raythor, Frost, Crimson, Sandpit, Gargoyle, Tracker, Sniffer and the Lurdens standing around Phobos' throne as a part his army.png|Седрик и рыцари Мщения вокруг трона Фобоса. Cedric convincing Phobos not to take part in the battle.png|Седрик убеждает Фобоса не участвовать в битве. Cedric asks Phobos to share the power with him.png|Седрик просит Фобоса поделиться с ним силой. Cedric smirking at scared Blank.png|Седрик ухмыляется над испуганным Благком. Cedric announcing the victory over the Guardians and the rebels.png|Седрик объявляет о победе над Стражницами и мятежниками. Cedric reporting to Phobos on the fact that Kandrakar is conquered.png|Седрик докладывает Фобосу, что Кондракар покорён. Cedric swallows Phobos.png|Седрик проглатывает Фобоса. Cedric telling Will that he won't loose his newly gained powers because he didn't make a vow never to use them for his own purpose.png|Седрик говорит Вилл, что не лишится только что приобретённых им сил, поскольку не давал клятву, что не будет использовать их в своих целях. Giant Cedric telling that the universe will soon be "in his coils".png|Седрик говорит, что скоро он обовьёт своими кольцами всю вселенную. Cedric calling Earth the next target of his conquest.png|Седрик называет Землю своей следующей целью для завоевания. Cedric with Miranda explaining his future intentions to the Guardians and the rebels.jpeg|Седрик и Миранда объясняют мятежникам, как планируют покорить вселенную. Cedric preparing to go to Heatherfield through the portal.jpeg|Седрик перед тем, как напасть на Хитерфилд. Cedric on top of the Meridian castle preparing to get to the Earth through the Great Ring.jpeg|Седрик на вершине замка Фобоса, чтобы проникнуть через портал на Землю с помощью Великого кольца. Cedric laughing at the Guardians who can’t harm him.jpeg|Седрик смеётся над Стражницами, которые не могут причинить ему вреда. Cedric above Heatherfield.jpeg|Седрик возвышается над небоскрёбами Хитерфилда. Defeated Cedric and Phobos.jpeg|Поверженные Седрик и Фобос. Cedric after his defeat in one cell with Miranda.jpeg|Седрик в одной клетке с Мирандой после поражения. |-|Сцены превращений= Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.1 ep.1, stage 1 (his human eyes turning into the snake ones).png|Первая стадия трансформации (превращение человеческого глаза в змеиный). Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.1 ep.1, stage 2.png|Вторая стадия трансформации. Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.1 ep.1, stage 3.png|Третья стадия трансформации. Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.1 ep.1, stage 4.png|Четвёртая стадия трансформации. Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.1 ep.1, stage 5 (his human tongue turning into the snake one).png|Пятая стадия трансформации (превращение человеческого языка Седрика в змеиное жало). Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.1 ep.1, stage 6 (his human hands turning into the snake ones).png|Шестая стадия трансформации (превращение человеческих рук в змеиные лапы). Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.1 ep.1, stage 7.png|Седьмая стадия трансформации. Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.1 ep.1, stage 8.png|Восьмая стадия трансформации. Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.1 ep.1, stage 9.png|Девятая стадия трансформации. Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.1 ep.1, stage 10 (final stage).png|Десятая (завершающая) стадия трансформации (окончательное превращение). Cedric starting to change his form.jpeg|Глаза Седрика загораются перед тем, как начать превращение в человека. Cedric transforming into the human s.1 ep.2.jpeg|Седрик превращается в человека. Cedric starting to transform into his snake form s.1 ep.4.png|Седрик начинает превращение в змея. Cedric turning into the human s.1 ep. 5, stage 1 (changing his eyes).png|Седрик начинается превращение. Cedric turning into the human s.1 ep. 5, stage 2.png|Седрик начинает трансформироваться в человека. Cedric turning into the human s.1 ep. 5, stage 3.png|Седрик превращается в человека. Cedric turning into the human s.1 ep. 5, stage 4 (final) – a human with a snake tail.png|Седрик в облике человека со змеиным хвостом. Cedric turning into the bookkeeper s.1 ep.7.jpeg|Седрик превращается в книготорговца перед тем, как выйти из канализации. A bright blue beam of light out of the sewage while Cedric is turning into the bookseller.png|Седрик превращается в книготорговца перед тем, как выйти из канализации. Cedric starting transformation s.1 ep.12.png|Седрик начинает превращение. Cedric turning into the bookseller s.1 ep.12.png|Седрик принимает облик книготорговца. Cedric turning his human eye into the snake one s.1 ep.13.png|Превращение человеческого глаза Седрика в змеиный. Cedric transforming his hand to break into Elyon’s locker.png|Седрик трансформирует руку, чтобы взломать шкафчик Элион. Cedric hiding his snake arms from Elyon.png|Седрик прячет от Элион свои змеиные лапы. Cedric trying to hide his real face from Elyon.png|Седрик пытается скрыть своё истинное лицо от Элион. Cedric turning quickly in order Elyon couldnot see him.jpeg|Седрик в спешке перевоплощается в человека, чтобы Элион не увидела его в облике змея. Cedric starting to transform into the snake to catch the Guardians, stage 1 (turning the human tongue into the snake one).png|Седрик начинает трансформироваться, получив приказ Фобоса разобраться с напавшими на замок Стражницами. Cedric’s arm transforming.jpeg|Превращение человеческой руки Седрика в змеиную лапу. Cedric changing his form before showing Phobos Moggriff’s powers.jpeg|Седрик превращается в человека, чтобы показать Фобосу способность Могриффов принимать облик Стражниц. Cedric’s snake-eye.jpeg|Змеиный глаз Седрика. Cedric’s teeth changing their form.jpeg|Зубы Седрика меняют свою форму во время трансформации. Cedric’s arms changing their form.jpeg|Человеческие руки Седрика превращаются в змеиные лапы. Cedric turning into the snake to attack the Guardians in Cavigor.jpeg|Седрик трансформируется, чтобы застать врасплох Стражниц, которые напали на Кавигор. Cedric showing to Elyon his true form.jpeg|Седрик показывает Элион свою змеиную сущность. Phobos turning Cedric into the worm 1.png|Фобос превращает Седрика в червяка. Cedric getting his true size from Phobos.jpeg|Фобос возвращает Седрику его истинный размер. Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.2 ep.23, stage 1.png|Первая стадия трансформации. Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.2 ep.23, stage 2.png|Вторая стадия трансформации. Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.2 ep.23, stage 3.png|Третья стадия трансформации. Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.2 ep.23, stage 4.png|Четвёртая стадия трансформации. Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.2 ep.23, stage 5.png|Пятая стадия трансформации. Cedric transforming himself into the snake s.2 ep.23, stage 6.png|Шестая стадия трансформации. Cedric getting a fraction of Phobos’ power.png|Седрик получает частицу силы Фобоса. Cedric increasing in size after swallowing Phobos and taking all his powers, stage 1.png|Седрик вырастает до гигантских размеров, проглотив Фобоса и отняв все его силы. Cedric increasing in size after swallowing Phobos and taking all his powers, stage 2.png|Седрик вырастает до гигантских размеров, проглотив Фобоса и отняв все его силы. Cedric sharing his power with Miranda.jpeg|Седрик делится своей силой с Мирандой, которая достигает огромного размера. |-|Сцены сражений= Cedric knocking down Caleb to the gorge.png|Седрик сбрасывает Калеба со скалы. Cedric grabbing Caleb.png|Седрик хватает Калеба возле портала. Cedric running after Caleb in the dungeons.jpeg|Седрик преследует Калеба в подземелье. Cedric throwing Caleb to the Abyss of Shadows.jpeg|Седрик сбрасывает Калеба в Бездну Теней. Cedric hitting the statue instead of Blank.png|Седрик промахивается в Бланка и разбивает статую ударом хвоста. Cedric hitting Caleb.png|Седрик ударяет Калеба о стену. Cedric being hit with stones by Cornelia.jpeg|Корнелия бьёт Седрика камнями по лицу. Cedric attacking Will.png|Седрик ударяет Вилл хвостом. Cedric being stroken with a flow of water.jpeg|Ирма сбивает Седрика мощным потоком воды. Cedric with the chandelier fallen on him.jpeg|Тарани сбрасывает на Седрика люстру. Cedric knocking down Hay Lin with his tail.png|Седрик отбрасывает Хай Лин хвостом в стену. Cornelia hiding behind the stone wall from Cedric's attack.png|Корнелия защищается от атаки Седрика. Cedric reflecting Taranee's fire balls.png|Седрик отражает огненные шары Тарани. Cedric bringing captured Blank to the cave.png|Седрик приносит схваченного им Бланка в пещеру. Cedric grabbing Blank who wanted to go away.png|Седрик обвивает Бланка, который пытался сбежать, своим хвостом. Cedric making an avalanche with his tail.png|Седрик вызывает лавину ударом хвоста. Will and Hay Lin escape being hit by Cedric.png|Вилл и Хай Лин уклоняются от хвоста Седрика. Will pouncing on Cedric from behind.png|Вилл нападает на Седрика сзади. Cedric knocking down Will.png|Седрик отбрасывает Вилл. Will blinding Cedric with the Heart of Kandrakar.png|Седрик ослеплён свечением Сердца Кондракара. Hay Lin hitting Cedric.jpeg|Хай Лин ударяет Седрика ногой. Cedric is blinded with the light of the Heart of Kandrakar during the Guardians' transformation.png|Седрик ослеплён свечением Сердца Кондракара во время трансформации Стражниц. Caleb hitting Cedric’s face with snowboard.jpeg|Калеб бьёт Седрика сноубордом по лицу. Taranee attacking Cedric with fire.png|Тарани атакует Седрика силой огня. Irma attacking Cedric.png|Ирма атакует Седрика столпом воды. Cornelia binding Cedric with lianas.png|Корнелия обвивает лианами Седрика, который крутится внутри торнадо Хай Лин. The Guardians hanging Cedric with Cornelia’s lianas.jpeg|Стражницы подвешивают Седрика на лианах Корнелии. Cedric getting free from Cornelia's lianas.png|Седрик вырывается из лиан Корнелии. Vathek throwing barrels into Cedric.png|Седрик отбивается от бочек, которыми Ватек завалил ему проход. Vathek defending himself from Cedric with heating iron.png|Ватек защищается от Седрика раскалённым железом. Vathek defending himself from Cedric with heating iron 1.png|Ватек защищается от Седрика раскалённым железом. Cedric knocking down Vathek.png|Седрик сбивает Ватека с ног. Cedric being buried under the broken roof and the Larvek.png|Седрик под завалами крыши, которую разломал Бланк верхом на Ларвеке. Cedric throwing Caleb with his leg.jpeg|Седрик отбрасывает ногой напавшего на него Калеба. Cedric blocking Caleb’s leg.png|Седрик блокирует удар Калеба. Cedric squeezing Caleb’s hand.jpeg|Седрик сжимает руку Калеба. Cedric wringing Caleb’s arms.jpeg|Седрик заламывает Калебу руки. Taranee hitting Cedric with a fire ball while he was fighting with Caleb.png|Тарани отбрасывает Седрика в стену с помощью огненного взрыва. Cornelia ties Cedric's arms and legs with lianas.png|Корнелия связывает Седрика лианами. The Guardians surround Cedric.png|Стражницы окружают связанного Седрика. Cedric getting free from Cornelia's lianas.png|Седрик вырывается из лиан Корнелии. Cedric captured by Caleb.jpeg|Калеб заламывает Седрику руки. Cedric hitting Cornelia with his tail.png|Седрик лишает Корнелию сознания ударом своего хвоста. Taranee throwing fire balls into Cedric to protect Cornelia.png|Тарани атакует Седрика огненными шарами, чтобы защитить Корнелию. Will and Irma saving unconscious Cornelia from Cedric's attack.png|Седрик промахивается хвостом в Вилл и Ирму, которые уносят бессознательную Корнелию. Cedric defending himself from the icycles which Hay Lin blew on him.png|Седрик защищается от сосулек, которые на него сдула Хай Лин. Cedric and his warriors are buried under the avalanche caused by Taranee's fireblast.png|Седрика и его воинов засыпает лавиной, которую создала Тарани, устроив взрыв в горах. Cedric trying to get rid of Cornelia’s lianas.jpeg|Седрик пытается выпутаться из связавших его лиан Корнелии. Cedric jumping out of the lake to attack Cornelia.png|Седрик выпрыгивает из воды, чтобы схватить Корнелию. Cedric inside a water bubble frozen by Hay Lin.png|Седрик внутри замороженного пузыря, который создали Ирма и Хай Лин. Hay Lin watching frozen Cedric.png|Хай Лин смотрит на замороженного Седрика. Cedric hitting the tree with his tail.png|Седрик ударяет хвостом по стволу дерева. Cedric breaking the tree to get to the other side of the gorge.png|Седрик разламывает дерево, чтобы перебраться на другую сторону пропасти. Cedric and his warriors capture Caleb.png|Седрик со своими воинами берёт Калеба в плен. Irma knocking down Cedric with a strong flow of water.png|Седрика сбивает мощный поток воды, вызванный Ирмой. Cedric trying not to be washed away by the flow of water.png|Седрик пытается удержаться, чтобы его не смыло потоком воды. Cedric breaking a hole in the pile of stones.png|Седрик пробивает проход в каменном завале. Cedric grabbing Matt.png|Седрик хватает Мэтта. Cedric knocking down Caleb.png|Седрик сбивает своим хвостом Калеба с ног. Cedric, Jeek and the guards inside a large iceberg created by Irma and Hay Lin.png|Седрик, Джик и стражники внутри айсберга, созданном Ирмой. Blank biting Cedric’s tail.png|Бланк впивается зубами в хвост Седрика. Cedric defending himself from Taranee’s fire balls.jpeg|Седрик закрывается лапами от огненных ударов Тарани. Phobos turning Cedric into the worm.png|Фобос превращает Седрика в червя. Phobos hitting small Cedric.png|Фобос ударяет Седрика в форме червяка. Elyon and the Guardians imprison Cedric after Phobos’ defeat.png|Седрик заточён в тюрьму с помощью сил Элион и Стражниц. Will striking Cedric with her power of quintessence.jpeg|Вилл ударяет обвившего её Седрика молниями. Cedric knocking Vathek, Aldern and Akheton down with his tail.png|Седрик сбивает с ног Ватека, Олдерна и Акетона. Cedric knocking Aldern down.png|Седрик сбивает с ног Олдерна. Cedric preparing to attack Alborn, Miriadel, Elias and Galgheita.png|Седрик готовится атаковать Алборна, Мирадей, Элиаса и Галгейту. Hay Lin lifting Cedric with tornado.png|Хай Лин поднимает Седрика над землёй, чтобы сбросить его в воды Заветного города. Cedric throwing a spear into Blank.png|Седрик бросает копьё в Бланка. Cedric throwing the rebels away.jpeg|Седрик отбрасывает Калеба, Олдерна, Ватека, Дрейка, Тинара нескольких лурденов хвостом. Cedric throwing Irma and Hay Lin with broken ice pieces.jpeg|Седрик отбрасывает Ирму и Хай Лин с помощью обломков льда. Cedric attacking Will with her own magic.jpeg|Седрик атакует Вилл её же магией. Cedric beating Gargoyle and Sandpit.jpeg|Седрик ударяет кулаком Гаргойля и Песочника, которые перешли на сторону мятежников и Стражниц. Irma attacking giant Cedric with her water powers.jpeg|Ирма атакует Седрика столбом воды. Cedric being hit by Will’s lightning in the cartoon version.jpeg|Вилл в мультяшной реальности ударяет Седрика молнией. Cedric hitting Will with his lightning vision.jpeg|Седрик отбрасывает Вилл электрическим взглядом. Cedric throwing Irma with his tail.jpeg|Седрик сбивает Ирму с ног ударом хвоста. Cedric breaking a rock created by Cornelia.jpeg|Седрик ломает каменную скалу, которую создала Корнелия. Cedric throwing away Taranee in the cartoon version.jpeg|Седрик отбрасывает Тарани в мультяшной реальности. Cedric using his fire breath against Taranee’s super-Guardian form.jpeg|Седрик использует огненное дыхание против Тарани. Cedric being tied with super-Guardian Cornelia’s hair.jpeg|Корнелия обвивает Седрика своими волосами. Super-Guardian Irma draining Cedric.jpeg|Ирма иссушает Седрика поцелуем. Cedric breaking super Irma into water.jpeg|Седрик разбивает Ирму в воду. Super-Guardian Hay Lin lifting Cedric with giant tornado.jpeg|Хай Лин поднимает Седрика над землёй огромным торнадо. Cedric being struck with super Will’s lightning bolt.jpeg|Вилл ударяет Седрика молнией. The Guardians destroying Cedric’s giant form.jpeg|Стражницы уничтожают гигантскую форму Седрика. |-|Сцены сражений, GIF= Cedric throwing Caleb to the gorge.gif|Седрик сбрасывает Калеба со скалы. Cedric catching Caleb near the portal.gif|Седрик хватает Калеба возле портала. Cedric breaking the gates which Cornelia sealed with a liana.gif|Седрик разламывает ворота, которые Корнелия опутала лианой. Cedric chasing Caleb in the dungeons.gif|Седрик преследует Калеба в подземелье. Cedric throwing Caleb into the Abyss of Shadows.gif|Седрик сбрасывает Калеба в Бездну теней. Cedric hitting the statue instead of Blank.gif|Седрик промахивается в Бланка и разбивает статую ударом хвоста. Cedric fighting with Caleb.gif|Седрик сражается с Калебом. Cornelia hitting Cedric with stones.gif|Корнелия бьёт Седрика камнями по лицу. Cedric attacking Will.gif|Седрик ударяет Вилл хвостом. Hay Lin blowing a carpet on Cedric's face.gif|Хай Лин сдувает на Седрика ковёр. Irma striking Cedric with a flow of water.gif|Ирма сбивает Седрика мощным потоком воды. Taranee throwing a chandelier on Cedric.gif|Тарани сбрасывает на Седрика люстру. Cedric knocking Hay Lin with his tail.gif|Седрик отбрасывает Хай Лин хвостом в стену. Cornelia hiding behind the stone wall from Cedric's attack.gif|Корнелия защищается от атаки Седрика. Cedric breaking the table which Caleb and Will threw into him.gif|Седрик ломает стол, который Калеб и Вилл бросили в него. Taranee unsuccessfully attacking Cedric with fire balls.gif|Седрик отражает огненные шары Тарани. Cornelia protecting the Guardians from the bookcase that Cedric used to squash them.gif|Корнелия защищает Стражниц от шкафа, которым Седрик хотел их задавить. Cedric captures Blank.gif|Седрик хватает Бланка. Cedric bringing captured Blank to the cave.gif|Седрик приносит схваченного им Бланка в пещеру. Cedric grabbing Blank who wanted to go away.gif|Седрик обвивает Бланка, который пытался сбежать, своим хвостом. Cedric making an avalanche with his tail.gif|Седрик вызывает лавину ударом хвоста. Cedric coming out of the snow to attack Will and Hay Lin.gif|Седрик вылезает из-под снега, чтобы напасть на Вилл и Хай Лин. Will and Hay Lin escape being hit by Cedric.gif|Вилл и Хай Лин уклоняются от хвоста Седрика. Cedric throwing Hay Lin in the trunk.gif|Седрик ударяет Хай Лин о ствол дерева. Cedric knocking down Will.gif|Седрик отбрасывает Вилл. Will and Hay Lin fighting against Cedric.gif|Вилл и Хай Лин сражаются с Седриком. Cedric is blinded by the light of the Heart of Kandrakar during the Guardians' transformation.gif|Седрик ослеплён свечением Сердца Кондракара во время трансформации Стражниц. Caleb hitting Cedric’s face with a snowboard.gif|Калеб ударяет Седрика сноубордом по лицу. Taranee attacking Cedric with fire.gif|Тарани атакует Седрика силой огня. Irma attacking Cedric with a water flow.gif|Ирма атакует Седрика столпом воды. Hay Lin making a tornado around Cedric.gif|Хай Лин создаёт торнадо вокруг Седрика. Cornelia binding Cedric with lianas.gif|Корнелия обвивает лианами Седрика, который крутится внутри торнадо Хай Лин. The Guardians hanging Cedric with Cornelia’s lianas.gif|Стражницы подвешивают Седрика на лианах Корнелии. Cedric escapes from Cornelia's lianas.gif|Седрик вырывается из лиан Корнелии. Defeated Cedric retreating.gif|Поверженный Седрик сбегает с поля боя. Cedric breaking the raft with his tail.gif|Седрик ломает плот своим хвостом. Caleb knocking down Cedric and the lurdens.gif|Калеб Седрика и лурденов. Vathek throwing barrels into Cedric.gif|Седрик отбивается от бочек, которыми Ватек завалил ему проход. Vathek defending himself from Cedric with heating iron.gif|Ватек защищается от Седрика раскалённым железом. Cedric knocking Vathek.gif|Седрик сбивает Ватека с ног. Cedric neutralizing Vathek's weapon.gif|Седрик нейтрализует орудие защиты Ватека. Cedric being buried under the broken roof and the Larvek.gif|Седрик под завалами крыши, которую разломал Бланк верхом на Ларвеке. Cedric revealing the true appearance of Alborn and Miriadel with the help of the Star of Threbe.gif|Седрик раскрывает истинный вид Алборна и Мирадей с помощью Звезды Трибы. Caleb knocking Cedric down.gif|Калеб сбивает Седрика с ног. Cedric throwing Caleb into the building.gif|Седрик отбрасывает Калеба ногой в здание. Taranee hitting Cedric with a fire ball while he was fighting with Caleb.gif|Тарани отбрасывает Седрика в стену с помощью огненного взрыва. Caleb captures Cedric.gif|Калеб заламывает Седрику руки. Cedric hitting Cornelia with his tail.gif|Седрик лишает Корнелию сознания ударом своего хвоста. Taranee throwing fire balls into Cedric to protect Cornelia.gif|Тарани атакует Седрика огненными шарами. Will and Irma saving unconscious Cornelia from Cedric's attack.gif|Вилл и Ирма спасают бессознательную Корнелию от атаки Седрика. Cedric defending himself from the icycles which Hay Lin blew on him.gif|Седрик защищается от сосулек, которые на него сдула Хай Лин. Caleb hitting Cedric's face with a platter.gif|Калеб ударяет Седрика подносом по лицу. Cedric trying to hit the Guardians and Blank s.1 ep.16.gif|Седрик пытается ударить Стражниц и Бланка хвостом. Cedric and his warriors are buried under the avalanche caused by Taranee's fireblast.gif|Седрика и его воинов засыпает лавиной, которую создала Тарани, устроив взрыв в горах. Cedric hitting Cornelia while fighting with all five of the Guardians.gif|Седрик задевает Корнелию хвостом. Cedric getting free of Cornelia's lianas s.1 ep.18.gif|Седрик разрывает связывавшие его лианы Корнелии. Cedric jumping out of the lake to attack Cornelia.gif|Седрик выпрыгивает из воды, чтобы схватить Корнелию. Irma putting Cedric who tried to catch Caleb into a giant water bubble.gif|Ирма создаёт огромный водяной пузырь вокруг Седрика, который пытался схватить Калеба. Hay Lin freezing Cedric inside a water bubble.gif|Хай Лин замораживает Седрика внутри пузыря. Hay Lin throwing frozen Cedric into the guards.gif|Хай Лин отбрасывает замороженного Седрика в стражников. Cedric breaking the tree to get to the other side of the gorge.gif|Седрик разламывает дерево, чтобы перебраться на другую сторону пропасти. Cedric and his warriors capture Caleb.gif|Седрик со своими воинами берёт Калеба в плен. Irma avoids being hit by Cedric.gif|Седрик промахивается ударом хвоста в Ирму. Cedric breaking a hole through the stones.gif|Седрик пробивает проход в каменном завале. Cedric grabbing Matt.gif|Седрик хватает Мэтта. Cedric knocking down Caleb.gif|Седрик сбивает Калеба с ног. Irma covering Cedric and his army with water.gif|Ирма обливает Седрика и его армию. Hay Lin freezing Cedric and the guards.gif|Хай Лин замораживает Седрика и стражников. Cedric, Jeek and the guards inside a large iceberg created by Irma and Hay Lin.gif|Седрик, Джик и стражники внутри айсберга, созданном Ирмой и Хай Лин. Blank biting Cedric’s tail.gif|Бланк впивается зубами в хвост Седрика. Cedric attacking Blank with his fist but hitting the wall instead.gif|Седрик пытается ударить Бланка кулаком, но попадает в стену. Taranee making a fire wall in front of Cedric who tried to attack the Guardians.gif|Тарани создаёт огненную стену перед Седриком, который набросился на Стражниц. Cedric defending himself from Taranee’s fire balls.gif|Седрик отбивается от огненных ударов Тарани. Cedric trying to catch Blank.gif|Седрик безуспешно пытается поймать уползающего Бланка. Phobos turning Cedric into the worm.gif|Фобос превращает Седрика в червя. Phobos hitting Cedric in his worm form.gif|Фобос ударяет Седрика в форме червяка. Elyon and the Guardians imprisoning Cedric after Phobos’ defeat.gif|Элион и Стражницы заточают Седрика в тюрьму. |-|Человек (комикс)= Седрик 1х05.JPG Седрик_1х01_маскарад.png Седрик_и_Элион_в_магазине_1х01.png Седрик1.jpg |-|Змей (комикс)= Седрик змей комикс.png 1х01_змей.png Категория:Главные герои Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Персонажи из сериала Категория:Персонажи из комиксов Категория:Злодеи Категория:Незавершенные статьи Категория:Жители Меридиана Категория:Оборотни